parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball (The Amazing World of Thomas) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Gumball (Thomas and Gumball are both wear blue and the main heros) *Percy as Darwin (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Gumball and Darwin are) *Rosie and Anais (Rosie and Anais are both wear pink) *Emily as Nicole (Emily and Nicole are both beautiful and mother figures to Thomas and Gumball) *Henry as Richard (Henry and Richard are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Rocky as Rocky (Rocky and Rocky are both share the same names) *Lady as Penny (I've been thinking if Lady should be Penny, because Penny became magical in Season 3) *Oliver as Larry (Oliver and Larry are both western) *Elizabeth as Miss Simian (Elizabeth and Miss Simian are both old and cranky) *Gordon as Principal Brown (Gordon adn Principal Browna are both strong, pompous, and proud) *Edward as Mr. Small (Edward and Mr. Small are both old, wise, and kind) *James as Mr. Robinson (James and Mr. Robinson are both vain) *Mavis as Mrs. Robinson (Mavis is stubborn in her debut) *Daisy as Tina (Daisy and Tina are both big and strong) *Molly as Molly (Molly and Molly are both big, strong, and share the same names) *Devious Diesel as Sal Left Thumb (Devious Diesel and Sal Left Thumb are both devious) *Hector as Hector (Hector and Hector are both gigantic, scary, and share the same names) *Bertie as Bobert (Bertie and Bobert are both names begin with the letter 'B') *Toby as Tobias (Toby and Tobias are both have the same word 'Tob' at the beginning of their names) *Duck as Banana Joe (Duck and Banana Joe are both western) *Flora as Rachel (Flora and Rachel are both sister figures to Toby and Tobias) *Peter Sam as Alan (Peter Sam and Alan are both wear green and well-mannered) *Madge as Carmen (Madge and Carmen are both wear green) *Caroline as Sussie (Caroline and Sussie are both have the same letter 'I' in the middle of their names) *Spencer as Doughnut Sheriff (Spencer and Doughnut Sheriff are both wise and pompous) *Thumper as Juke (Thumper and Juke are both mute) *Duncan as Ocho (Duncan and Ocho are both stubborn) *Belle as Sarah *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Carrie *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Jamie *31120 (from RWS) as Leslie *Toad as Anton (Anton's voice suits Toad) *Bill and Ben as Colin and Felix (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Felix are) *Isobella as Masami *Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Bandage Paramedics are) *Rusty as Idaho (Rusty and Idaho are both have five words in one name) *BoCo as Harold Wilson *Marion as Jackie Wilson *George as Rob (Rob's voice suits George, because Rob became a real villain in Season 4) *Harold as William (Harold and William are both fly in the air) *Henrietta as Teri (Henrietta and Teri are both have the same letter 'E' in the middle of their names) *Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald (Patrick and Patrick Fitzgerald are both share the same names) *Annie/Clarable as Mrs. Fitzgerald *Millie as Pollie Fitzgerald (Pollie Fitzgerald's voice suits Millie) *Sir Handel as Gary *Terence as Clayton *Derek as Hot Dog Guy *The Spiteful Breakvan as Reaper *Smudger as Scythe (Smudger and Scythe are both small, evil, and names begin with the letter 'S') *Sixteen (from RWS) as Rotten Cupcake *Daniel (from Sodor Railways) as Mowdown *Billy as Billy Parham (Billy and Billy Parham are both share the same names) *Bulgy as Julius Oppenheimer Jr. *Arry and Bert as Carlton and Troy (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Carlton and Troy are) *Duke as Louie (Duke and Louie are both old) *S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy (Jealousy's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Kelly as Frankie *Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo *Trevor as Hobo *Arthur as Chicken Waiter *Murdoch as Mr. Rex (Murdoch and Mr. Rex are both big, strong, and powerful) *Troublesome Trucks as The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures *Cranky as The Sun *The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth (The Chinese Dragon and Kenneth are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Connor and Caitlin as Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt (Nicole's Parents) Gallery Thomas as No. 7 Train.png|Thomas as Gumball Percy the small engine no.6.jpg|Percy as Darwin Rosie with lamp.png|Rosie as Anais EmilyCGIpromo.png|Emily as Nicole Henry CGI.png|Henry as Richard Rocky.png|Rocky as Rocky Lady TATMR Promo image.jpg|Lady as Penny BusyGoingBackwards98.png|Oliver as Larry Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Miss Simian MainGordonCGI2.png|Gordon as Principal Brown EdwardtheGreat53.png|Edward as Mr. Small James-0.png|James as Mr. Robinson Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mrs. Robinson BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Tina Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Molly DieselDoesItAgain57.png|Devious Diesel as Sal Left Thumb HectorModel.png|Hector as Hector Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Bobert Toby'sAfternoonOff19.png|Toby as Tobias DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Banana Joe Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Rachel Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam as Alan Madge.png|Madge as Carmen Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Sussie GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Doughnut Sheriff MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Ocho Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Juke BelleattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Belle as Sarah Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Carrie Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Jamie No 31120.png|31120 as Leslie ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Anton Bill & Ben.jpg|Bill and Ben as Colin and Felix Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Masami Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Bandage Paramedics Rusty the Little Orange Diesel Engine.jpg|Rusty as Idaho BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo as Harold Wilson Marion.png|Marion as Jackie Wilson 604px-ByeGeorge!9.png|George as Rob Harold.jpg|Harold as William HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Teri PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Patrick Fitzgerald Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Mrs. Fitzgerald Milliepromo.png|Millie as Pollie Fitzgerald NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Gary MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Clayton Derek.jpg|Derek as Hot Dog Guy TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Reaper Smudger.png|Smudger as Scythe Sixteen.png|Sixteen as Rotten Cupcake Greene King No 30841.jpg|Daniel as Mowdown Don'tBeSilly,Billy54.png|Billy as Billy Parham Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Julius Oppenheimer Jr. Iron Arry and Iron Bert.png|Arry and Bert as Carlton and Troy Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Louie Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Jealousy Kelly (Thomas and Friends).png|Kelly as Frankie Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Mr. Rex Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Granny Jojo ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Hobo MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Chicken Waiter ToadStandsBy4.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures Cranky.jpg|Cranky as The Sun Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Kenneth Flying Scotsman.jpg|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus KingoftheRailway526.png|Connor and Caitlin as Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt Category:Daniel Pineda